Brother Saiyans
by Jo-JobyBlack52870
Summary: When Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, one young Saiyan and his baby brother got a space pod and took off hoping to find refuge on a far way planet, but when they land on a planet with Giant Monsters that fest on human flesh, will they grow to be everyone's saviors and hope for the future? Rating is set to a T may change it to M later for graphic imagery


**I don't own Dragon ball Z or Attack on titan.**

 _ **Hey guy's! This something i've been working for a while so i'm glad to give it to you all! Anyway hope you guy's enjoy.**_

 _ **Oh before i forget, the next chapter for my Naruto and Dragon ball Z crossover is being rewritten so yeah joy oh joy, anyway enjoy the story!**_

* * *

"Dammit can't this piece of junk move any faster! **(Yelled an impatient young teenage Saiyan waking up his little baby brother)** Ah...ah oh man i'm so sorry lil' bro I didn't mean to scare you."

 ***Cradling his baby brother the teenage Saiyan laughs thinking how his just now dead race would think about how unsaiyan like he is with his brother***

"Don't worry lil bro, Big brother Lattuc will take care of you. **(The young Saiyan now known as Lattuc says trying to calm down his baby brother which actually worked the baby Saiyan is now sleeping once more)**

"Okay looks like he's settled down now. Guess now the trav- **** _BANG**_** Ow what the hell? **(Lattuc asked no one in particular)** Oh no..."

 ***While trying to figure out whats happening Lattuc's baby brother was starting to cry again. Ignoring it the best he could Lattuc was pressing all the buttons he could but to no avail***

 _"Ah SON OF A BITCH! What the hell is happening?"_ **(Lattuc yelled in his mind making sure not to make his bother even more upset looking out of the pod's window the teenage Saiyan was in shock as what damaged the ship and now pulling them in close was a wormhole***

"Ahhhhhhhh, can't we just catch a brake, what is that a black hole or a wormhole? I can't Remember. **(Lattuc now looked over to his baby brother who was still crying. He then started walking over to him picked him up and held him tight)** G-guess we couldn't escape our fate lil bro, shh shh it's okay we'll get to see our parents again, i hope."

 ***Now crying with brother Lattuc try's to comfort him as he accepts his and his brother fate. A few minutes pass and nothing happened then Lattuc opens his eyes to see their space pod working prefect again***

"Huh?" **(With his baby brother still in his arms he looks out the window to see the emptiness of space again) "** Wah,Wah,Wah,Wah!" **(The tiny Saiyan cried out)**

"Huh? Oh s-s-sorry there lil bro it's okay calm down. **(Calming down again to the soft sounding voice of his big brother, the little saiyan yawned and then fell asleep in his big bros arms)** Ah thank goodness, hmm now lets see..." **(Lattuc grabs his scouter and checks to see where any close power levels where the closest was about one thousand miles away)** Hmm pretty low power levels good. It shouldn't take long to get there maybe about a few hours tops." **(Laying back in his chair Lattuc set the coordinates to the planet then fell asleep)**

* * *

 _ **(Two and a half hours later)**_

* * *

"Wah w-wah wah!" ***Being awoken by the cry's of his brother Lattuc get's up and attends to him. Grabbing a small bottle with just enough milk in it he gave his baby bro the bottle and once he drank the last of it Lattuc could tell he was about to ether pee or poop. Quickly grabbing his brother Lattuc hopped out of the pod and sat his brother down so he could do his business, while doing that Lattuc checked his scouter to try and find any power levels that was near)**

"Hmm, power levels 33,42,41, and 77 are closing in could it be because they saw our pod crash? **(Lattuc asked while taking a look at his brother seeing a little trail of pee and poop on the ground next to the pod while on the other hand his lil bro was crawling towards him)** "Heh, hey there lil bro ya done pissing and sh- **** _Beep Beep**_**

 ***Lattuc's scouter went off and then without warning four gigantic monsters started running towards them and jugging by the look on their faces they looked hungry. Thinking fast Lattuc grabbed his brother, jumped as high as he could discovering just how light the planets gravity was than Vegeta's. Lattuc then flew towards a tree a few yards away setting his now once again crying brother down***

"Now you stay here ... Uh i gotta give you a name soon, anyway you stay here while i got kill these monsters okay? **(Lattuc asked his baby brother who then only laughed at him in response*** G-grr stop making fun of me i'm the one saving our asses here."

 ***With that Lattuc then flew towards the giant monsters. One tried to grab him but was caught by it finger and he threw the monster into another one.** "Ha these low level monsters ain't nothing" _ ****BANG****_ **Lattuc sent a ki blast towards one and blew off it's arm, but surprisingly it's head grew back.** "Huh, maybe these demons are something after all. In that case i'll just blow away their entire body's. Hehe i'll be stilling your move Prince Vegeta, **Once the monsters recovered and were closing in on Lattuc he slammed his left hand on his right then pulled back a bit Then shouted the words:** "GALICK GUN FIRE!" **Lattuc's blast was so powerful it instantly destroyed the three giant monsters leaving a big trench where they used to be.***

"Ha-hahaha how's that, for a sixteen year old with a power level of 2,000! Hehe that'll teach them to mess with a Saiya- wait there were four of them so wheres the last o- **(Quickly turning around Lattuc see's the fourth one walking towards his baby brother)**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **(Lattuc took off so fast towards the monster that was getting closer and closer towards his brother)**

 ***Focusing his ki in his hand it erupted formed what looked like a sword made of ki around his hand. Lattuc finally got close to the back of the monster's neck and sliced deep into it. Making the monster fall to the ground.** "Don't EVER try to kill my lil bro again! **Lattuc said coldly towards the dead monster laying before him. Not finished with it he decided to cut the rest of it's head off.** ** _**SLICE SLICE SLICE**_ With each slice blood of the monster started to land on him a few times before evaporating into thin air.***

"That'll teach you. Now then lil bro hope you won't be scared- **(As Lattuc turns around he notices that his little brother was sleeping)** Don't tell me he fell asleep during all my epicness..."

"Ah, oh well a least he stayed where i told him." **(Lattuc says to himself as he pick up his sleeping brother and flew forward trying to locate any sort of life. After checking his scouter with power levels that ranged from 3 to 25 he head towards it the next thing he knew he was in front of a wall that was fifty meters...)**

* * *

 _ **Guess i'll stop right here. Hey there everybody, how y'all doing? So anyway yep my second crossover, like my other one i won't be constantly updating it as i'm trying to please everybody, this should be able to keep some of y'all at bay while waiting for the next chapter for the dbz naruto crossover. But know that i'll try my vary best to get a chapter two of this out. So anyway, i hope you guy's enjoyed it tell me what you would like to see in future chapters and as always i'll see you guy's in the next chapter. Peace.**_


End file.
